Mana Lord
The Mana Lord is a major antagonist in Children of Mana. He was created from the Mana Goddess, along with the Scion of Mana. He states that his purpose for existing is to fill the world with Mana, as the Goddess wishes. He takes this to the ultimate extreme, and works to destroy the world with Mana. Since he was created by the Goddess, he says that it is her desire to see the world destroyed, even though he is opposed by every entity that can act against him. Background When the new Mana Goddess was born, she was inexperienced and her desire to fill the world with Mana overflowed and she gave birth to two entities to fulfill this wish. The Scion of Mana created the Mana Surge and the Mana Lord sought a means to increase it's powers by utilizing the artifacts of Lorimar and then seeking the Seed of Mana to give to the Scion. Story The heroes first encounter the Mana Lord when rescuing Tess from the Pillar of Light at the Mana Tower. After the chosen hero defeats the Malevodon Xangar and restores it he appears saying he wishes to the flood the world with Mana. After investigating the other lights, the chosen hero encounters him again in the Ice Palace of Lorimar. The Mana Lord reveals he has come to Lorimar to use the special devices the ancients used to harness Mana power and use it to amplify the power of the Mana Surge. The heroes arrive to stop him but he summons the final Malevodon. Realizing they have been beating the Malevodons with the Holy Sword, he mocks the heroes by saying this one is more powerful than the ones faced before. The Holy Sword seems to fail to weaken the Malevodon but Tess contacts them psychically and urges them to believe in the holy sword. The Mana Lord is surprised when the defeat the final Malevodon, and mumbles that it may have really been Tess' doing. The heroes try to strike him down with the Holy Sword but the Mana Lord laughs and reveals that not only is the Holy Sword actually the Sword of Mana, but that he also has complete control over it as he telekinetically controls the blade to strike the heroes down. He then uses the ancient device to create a Mana Storm which he sends to destroy Wendel. After traveling to Wendel and dissipating the storm, the Mana Lord reappears to mock the heroes revealing that they can't truly destroy the Mana Storm without the Sword of Mana he possesses. Gaia and Treant appear too and the Mana Lord tells them their power is not enough to stop the Mana Surge; they agree but say they have enough power to stop the Mana Storm for good as they summon the Mana Spirits who all merge their powers together to stop the storm. Enraged, the Mana Lord attacks the group with a powerful spell that defeats all the spirits and leave the heroes alone with him. The Mana Lord approaches them with the Sword of Mana as he says he should have killed them back in Lorimar. He is suddenly stopped by Gems appearing all around and sticking to his body. He uses his power to destroy them but then laments how everyone is trying to stop him. The heroes scold him but he reveals he is simply doing this because the Mana Goddess wills it and he has no personal stake in his plan. He then realizes he can use Tess to help out his plan and disappears. The heroes return to Illusia Island looking for Tess but discover she's praying at the Mana Tower. When they arrive, they discover the Mana Lord is there as well and they are too late to stop him from kidnapping her. The gems then summon the hero at the broken seal to the Ruins near the Mana Tree. Fighting their way through the Ruins, they finally meet up with the Mana Lord and Tess, who was using her to summon the Seed of Mana. Angry at being followed, the Mana Lord revealed that the ruins were in fact the Mana Sanctuary from the distant future when Mana was gone from the world. The Mana Surge had caused warps in time and space to allow them to travel but also to twist the souls of those who have passed. He summons the souls of the dead friends and family of the heroes who had passed away in the Great Cataclysm and forces them to fight. Once defeated, the Mana Lord attempts to strike the heroes down but Tess accidentally summons the Seed of Mana to stop him. He takes the seed and journeys to the Path of Life beneath the Mana Tree to plant the seed and cause the surge to explode. The heroes go after him and finally face him before he sacrifices the seed. The battle is fierce but the heroes prevail. While he is dying the Mana Lord reveals that the true source of the Mana Surge is actually the Scion of Mana, whose very presence is causing the surge and warping creatures of Mana. Both the Mana Lord and the Scion were accidentally created by the new Mana Goddess ten years ago when she had the desire to fill the world with Mana but did not yet know the full extent of her own powers.He also realizes that the Gems are actually the spirit and will of living beings both past and future who have been crystallized in Mana, hence why they try to stop him from destroying the world. The Mana Lord then sacrifices his own life to give power to the Scion of Mana, opening the Cosmic Rift where it presided and causing the Mana Surge to tear apart time and space. Strategy The Mana Lord is fought at the end of the Path of Life. He uses both the Sword of Mana as well as his own magical powers to battle the player. He fights in two phases. His first phase he uses powerful sword slashes and lightning powers to attack the player. In his second phase, his speed and power increases dramatically and he moves with a shadow blur behind him. His sword now gives off shockwaves which can knock the player away from him and make them easier targets for his long range spells. Quotes Trivia See also Category:Children of Mana Characters Category:Villains